My beautiful fangirl
by ilmamin
Summary: The story is about a girl named Park shinhye and actor lee min ho. Park shin hye lives in USA with her uncle and aunt. But they're korean. Shinhye's sister lives in korea. Their parents died in a accident 13 years ago. After finishing high school, shinhye's uncle and aunt sent her to her sister's place. Lee min ho fall for her at the first side seeing her at his fansign event.


**_USA..._**

_Its LA. Even the unrealistic things happen here. Shinhye is walking alone. Suddenly she sees a little boy was crying for a while. He is demanding to his mom to buy cinema's ticket. After some time His mom comes to him and she lifts him up in her lap. Then she enters into the cinema hall. Shinhye feels sad. She is orphan now. Her parents died its 13 years already. She is staying in USA with Mr. Park Mrs. park (her father's brother and his wife) They have no children. They loves Shinhye as their children. But still Shinhye miss her mom and dad. She calls her aunt mamma and calls uncle aboji because they're like her parents firgue. Now she takes a cab and goes to beach to refresh her mind. She is walking beside the sea and singing softly inside. Thats all make her feels better._

**_Next day at Park mansion..._**

_It's 7 o'clock in the morning. Shinhye's phone is ringing. "aishhhhh! Who the hell is calling this early morning!" annoyed Shinhye shoutes. She look at the phone screen. "aigo!(OMG) its alram. Last night I was watching minho oppa's new drama till 3 am. So I have to do my homework now. ahhhhhh!" Shinhye talks to herself.(InKorean oppa오빠 literallymeans"older brother of a female person", but the meaning of oppa changed over time and now can refer to female person's. older brother, very close friend who is older but not much older!, romantic interest, boyfriend, and sometimes even husband, if they are older.) She goes to washroom. After brushing she start to do her homework. Her aunt Mrs, Park already wakes up and comes to her room. She sees shinhye studing and with raising her eyebrows she says, "kkapchaki!(Suddenly, You scared me) Look, who is studying!" Shinhye glares and says, "mamma!!" She smiles and says, "wae?(why) homework? were you watching Minho's drama last night? your exam is 3 days later. right?" Shinhye pulls her head down and says, "ne." Her aunt says. "arosso.(okay) Parly(quickly) Finish your homework then eat your breakfast with us. We have something important to tell you." Shinhye says, "ne(yes) mamma. Saranghae.(i love you)"__She finishes her homework and goes to the downstairs._

_Her uncle Mr. Park, Mrs. Park is already sitting for taking breakfast. She greets them "good morning." and takes her sit. Her father says, "Shinye-ah." She says, "Ne abuji.(father)" He says, "We decided to sent you korea. Your unni said that you can stay at her place and she will admit you at konkuk university as you want. But shinhye-ah why do you want to study at konkuk university?(a korean university where many korean actors studies) every kids want to study at seoul university(one of the best university in korea)." Shinhye's aunt says, "because her min ho oppa studied there." Her uncle laughs loudly, "hahaha.. arosso..You're doing well at school right?" Shinhye is very excited for study at konkuk university. Her heart beams with joy. She says to her uncle, "ne abuji." He says, "That's good. After your final exam I will buy your flight ticket. Shinhye-ah hwaiting(best of luck) for your final exam!" Shinhye is dancing inside. She replies, "Arosso abujiii." They finished their breakfast. Mr. Park sit in the car for going to office. He is the president of the Sinha group company. His wife is a housewife. She is getting busy forr make the lunch. Shinhye says her aunt, "mamma, I am going to school. bye mamma. saranghae."_

_Shinhye is quite popular at school. Someone is calling from behind. Who is it Oh! It's Hezin. "Did you do homework? Or did you spend your last night watching that minho's serial again?" Hezin asks. Shinhye glares at him and says angrily, "yeah I have done my homework today. and yeaaaa. Don't dare to call him like that. He is my heart." Hezin grimaces and says, "Yeahh. Whatever. How is your preparation?" Shinhye replies, "um. qu..." can't finished. "Heezin what are you doing with this girl." Bona says angrily.__Okayy. Let me introduce you to hezin and bona now. Hezin is the childhood bestfriend of shin hye. And Bona is hezin's girlfriend. Hezin replies to bona, "Hey Bona, I was missing you." Bona blink and says, "chinchaeyo?(really)" Hezin smiles and says, "Did i ever tell a lie with my princes?" Shinhye shoutes angrily, "Yeaa you two. Stop this lovey dovey scene in front of me. Get lost." Hezin laughed then says to bona, "I am coming. You go first." Bona says, "Ok But don't talk with her." Hezin softly smiled then asks Shinhye, "yeaa...shinhye" Shinhye replies, "wae?" Hezin asks, "When you're going back to korea?" Shinhye smiles and say, "waeee? you'll miss me? After the final." Suddenly Hezin feels sad and he says with a soft sad voice, "You'll leave me all alone here." Shinhye puts a fake smile. She is controling herself not to cry. She says to hezin, "Yeaa pabooo(fool, dummy).. You have bona here. Khaja(let's go). Class is beginning." They go to the classroom together._

**_After shinhye's final exam..._**

_"wae? are you sad because you're leaving us. Do you know how I cried yesterday?" Shinhye's girl best friend asks. Shinhye is crying and she is trying to hide her crying face. She failes to control her and hugs her all friends and cries loudly. Her uncle comes and says, "oh! uri(our) shinhye-ah. Don't be sad. Don't cry. You can visit us whenever you want. And we will also visit you." Shinhye calms down. Suddenly Hezin comes and hugs her tightly. "yeaa. I will miss youuuu.. don't dare to forget us. You'll call me often. right?" hezin says while crying. Shinhye control herself and rubs her hand on his back for console him. Then she says, "yea. Behave yourself you're a boy pabo. I will call you. Bye."__Shinhye leaves with her uncle and aunt. They reaches the airport. Shinhye is going inside after saying bye to her uncle and aunt._

**_korea..._**

_Shinhye arrives at Korea airport. She goes to her sister's place. It's winter in Korea. Its too cold in outside. Shinhye is very happy to see her sister. She hugs her. Shinhye get freshen up. Then She and her sister have a little conversation. Shinhye says, "Ms. Stella you've gained weight. but you looks more prettier than before. wae? tell me the secret." She says, "I didn't ever gained weight. its just because I don't wear skinny dress here." She says with wonder, "wae??" Her sister says, "Just get a typical namja-chinggu(boyfriend) you'll understand!" Shinhye shouted with joy, "chincha?? do you have one? what's his name? is he korean??" Her sister replies, "wanna see him? I will go on a date with him. wanna go there with me?" Shinhye says, "yeahh of course. Now I'm dying to see him." Then They eat dinner together and goes to bed._

* * *


End file.
